


Bad Girl

by Miss_Creepella



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creepella/pseuds/Miss_Creepella
Summary: TW! This story contains a very heavy and rough non con scene, although it is consented by both parties this may not be for some readers. Please use caution before proceedingSet in a modern Vampire AU, Dr. D really does love her but sometimes Ophelia ends up pushing a little too hard...and it goes too far.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Bad Girl

"Do you have _**ANY**_ idea how hard you made me today? Do you even have the slightest _**Idea**_ of the adjustments I had to make just to get through my lesson today, how I throbbed everytime I felt my phone going off."

The doctor snarled in her ear harshly while pulling back on her ponytail his body shoving her face and tits into the wall. The bitch only whimpered feeling the hard cock pressed up against her through his pants and her bare ass. She'd been walking around campus all day in that short tartan skirt, in nothing then some cheap fishnets and thigh highs over that.

He had already torn through them as soon as they were alone. She was aching from the clips she had sent to him playing with herself through them in the middle of a lesson earlier.

She was surprised how hostile he was and it honestly excited her..

She felt another sharp tug and his voice in her ear once more.

"Answer me, slut!"

She swallowed trying to find the words but didn't do so in time earning a hard slap that had her yelping and trying to shrink away.

Oh gods...

"N-No I-I didn't!!"

She cried still pinned and being punished by him just staying there. She squirmed only to have him move away and smack her again, her knees almost giving out... Another one came after cracking hard against her wet pussy and she did fall to the floor with a cry of pain. 

He looked down at her eye narrowed and a snarl on his face, he grabbed the bitch by the hair once more harsher pulling at the roots making her look up at him. Seeing her like that on her knees gave the doctor an idea. He was already throbbing like crazy so it was hard not to think of it. 

"You didn't? You really didn't know that you left me so hard I had to use my belt to keep my cock from ripping through my pants- you know what why don't I show you?"

With one hand on her hair he unfastened his pants the angry and veiny shaft popping up almost instantly she swore he was almost a whole inch larger. The tip red and swollen with some very well pronounced veins all along the sides. A shiver went down her spine Phe biting her lip while she looked at his hardon.

"Who's fault do you think that is hmm? Who do you think has made him suffer strapped down all day like that!?"

He growled while watching Ophelia to see what she would. Turning her bright violet eyes to him she made what looked like a shrug. The vampire was fuming now. He was done with this bitches games, he grabbed her hair and shoved it in her face panting while he waited for his next action..

Her eyes widened, his extremely errection in front of her face flushing darkly while she tried not to make eye contact with him or his angry cock. She felt her walls getting wetter in preparation.

"Well?! Are you going to say anything??" 

He demanded, she only returned a meek glance attempting innocence. He simply scoffed and grabbed her hair more firmly giving her ponytail a twist, she cried out from it only to be suddenly shut up with a dick down her throat unmoving. She gagged and tried to get a breathe of air, moving to pull off only to be prevented by a tug, looking up with wide eyes. 

"No, bad girls don't get breaks to breathe."

He spat sharply causing Phe to whimper, without warning he started to use her pulling on her hair using her like a toy as she struggled to breathe through her nose while he was fucking her throat hard and senselessly. The retaliation only having his dick squeezed tighter by the muscles, he made her look up at him eyes tearing up making her makeup run from the pain of her sore throat being forced open again and again. She cried a couple of time trying to get him to stop what he was doing though she'd tested his patience to the very last thread. He continued the brutal thrusts into her throat fucking her throat hard and fast, slowing down only a couple of times as he felt himself getting close...

Once he finally let go the redhead collapsed coughing roughly and gagging while she tried to gather her bearings mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"You won't forget that now will you, Slut?!"

He hissed, Ophelia gasped and choked still unable to breathe right. Her throat hurt really bad now, it was likely bruised and would bring her trouble for days after. 

After a while he grabbed her by the hair once more forcing her to stand while he dragged her over to the bed bending her over it. She Gasped taking in shaky breaths, a small yelp coming from her once her pulled her hair back bent over her after shucking off this pants and shoes. Lining his dick up leaning in her ear his voice rough and sharp. All at once he lined up and shoved in all the way having Ophelia howl and tense squeezing hard. He panted for a moment before regaining his senses and started to thrust out of her exceedingly wet pussy, he couldn't help but groan at the sensation. 

"Is this it?! Is this what you wanted you Harlot, you want me to fuck some damn sense into that head of yours?!" 

Ophelia gasped once he started to slam into her, having her yelp and moan like a bitch in heat. 

"You think it's funny teasing me all fucking day while I'm already struggling to get through my day, when I already want to rip your clothes off and fuck that dirty little pussy of yours?!" 

He panted picking up the pace once more.

"Bite right into that pretty little neck of yours While I take you to be _mine_. _**M i n e**_. **My** toy, **my** pussy, **my** whore. Your **_mine_** do you understand?!" 

He snarled picking up the pace having the poor girl shrieking from the sheer intensity of his cock ripping through her again and again. She'd already cum once and was starting to reach a second one very soon. He fucked her harder than anyone had ever fucked her before, only able to scream and cry out. 

" **MINE**."

Grabbing her hair and using it to pull her head to the side exposing her veins on her throat, he wasted not time sinking his fangs into her flesh still destroying her while he replenished himself in the process. 

She couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but take what was being dealt to her. Julian had to hold her up as her legs had turned to jello only sitting there shaking and spasming as she came more and more from his cock positoning in and out of her. She didn't know how long it had been since he had been doing this he was off her neck by now but was just now starting to slow down after he siezed up digging his nails into her shoulders when he came. Spilling into the bitch still thrusting slowly riding through his orgasms shoving up into her while he panted.

"Mm-mine... you're....fucking mine..."

He panted while slowing down to a hault, he rolled over onto his side bringing the she wolf with him. She gave a murmur while he hugged her close kissing along her neck over where he had bitten her. After a moment the doctor smirked leaning up into her ear his voice warm and husky. 

" _So my darling, was that...was that what you were hoping for?~~_ "

Ophelia moaned and nodded in response, she turned to him bringing their lips in a greedy and deep kiss.

" _That was perfect..._ "


End file.
